


Lady Catelyn and a Targaryen Prince

by Awakey_Sun92 (Sleepy_moon29)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, MILFs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Awakey_Sun92
Summary: A short fic involving Jon and Catelyn in an underground spring in Winterfell





	Lady Catelyn and a Targaryen Prince

**Jon**

  
  


Prince Jon Targaryen sat atop his horse and slowly rid towards Winterfell’s main gates. It was a cool summer’s day and he was enjoying the view of the Northern countryside as he made his way towards the castle. He was travelling with his friend and companion, Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kings Guard. 

 

He was making his way south following a trip up to the wall. The wall was one of Westeros’s most magical and wonderful sights and seeing it first hand was something that Jon had wanted to do for years. Seeing as his older brother Aegon was the heir, Jon received less attention in Kings Landing. This meant that when he was younger, he was able to spend more time training, and as he grew older, he was able to travel more.

 

Dorne and the water gardens were one of his favourite places. The cool water was refreshing, and all of the beautiful women. Rhaenys, Arianne, Daenery the Sand snakes and of course, the beautiful Ellaria. He had lain with his first woman in Dorne and it was an experience he would never forget. 

 

Thinking of Dorne and its women caused his breeches to tighten slightly and so he shifted in the saddle to re adjust himself. It had been months since he had left Dorne and that meant it had been months since he had lain with a woman. Jon could not deny it, he missed the sweet taste of a woman and the tight warmth of her cunt. 

 

However, he was a crown prince of the mighty Targaryen dynasty, he would not disgrace his family by visiting a whorehouse. He would have to hold off until he returned to Kings Landing. He was sure he would find someone to help relieve the pressure. Perhaps his sister, or his aunt, perhaps even his mother. Jon groaned and shook his head as he was allowed into the gates of Winterfell. He thought of thoroughly unsexy thoughts such as cleaning his sword later and that thankfully allowed him to control himself.

 

He was greeted by the Starks of Winterfell. His uncle Ned, gave him a firm handshake. Then there was Robb, Jon had sparred with him when he was younger, he was better than the heir to Winterfell, no doubt thanks to Ser Arthur Dayne’s splendid training. He shook hands with Arya and Bran before turning to Sansa. Lord Stark’s eldest daughter was undoubtedly very pretty, long auburn hair and vivid blue eyes. He gave her a polite kiss on the hand before turning to her mother. 

 

Catelyn Stark was even more beautiful than her daughter. They both had blue eyes and auburn hair, but Catelyn was a woman grown. Her hips were wide and full and her breasts were ripe and heavy in her olive green dress. Jon felt that familiar feeling return to his loins as he politely smiled and kissed her hand. 

 

“Prince Jon, it is a pleasure to welcome to you to Winterfell once again. How long will you be staying for?” she asked with a wide, beautiful smile. 

 

“As long as you will have me,” Jon returned with a charming smile as Catelyn beamed at him. His mother had told him that Catelyn had pushed for a bethrotal between Aegon and Sansa but Lord Stark had never made a formal offer. Still, Jon was smart, he knew that he was as of yet unpromised and Catelyn would want to make a good impression. 

 

“It would be our honour to host prince Jon Targaryen of the mighty Targaryen dynasty in our home!” she said proudly. “Are you hungry my prince?”   
  


“A little, but I can wait until dinner I assure you,” Jon said politely before Catelyn could send the servants to fetch him a meal. 

 

“Very well my prince,” she said politely. “I have prepared the royal chambers for you,” 

 

“Thank you Lady Catelyn, your kindness is gratefully appreciated,” Jon said and Catelyn flashed him a smile yet again. Then Jon turned to Robb

 

“Robb, how about you and I spar for a while before dinner,” he suggested and Robb nodded eagerly. Jon glanced towards Ser Barristan and the experienced knight gave him a wry smile.

 

“Blunted blades of course?” Jon reassured him and Ser Barristan nodded 

 

“Lead the way my prince,” Ser Barristan said

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sparring with Robb was fun. They went at it all afternoon and well into the evening, by the time Jon was sore and exhausted. After the sparring session, Jon had asked for a refreshing private bath in one of Winterfell’s secluded underground springs to cool off before dinner. 

 

The cave that he was in was rather large and the water was pleasantly warm and soothing. He stretched out in the water before reaching for the soap and beggining to scrub his skin. He took time to clean all the dirt of his body that had accumulated after weeks of travel. 

 

As he soaked in the tub, he allowed his mind to wander. After his stay in Winterfell, he would head back to Kings Landing, likely by boat. He missed his family and he wanted to return as soon as he could. 

 

He had an unusual relationship with his family members. To put it bluntly, his family loved sex and they were rather open about it. His father slept with both of his wives and he was sure that Ashara Dayne would also occasionally join their bed. It did not stop there either. All of the children were close and had followed in the family way. That was to say that he had been with both his sister and his aunt, and so had his brother. 

 

Daenerys and Rhaenys were undoubtedly beautiful but apart of Jon longed after the beauty of a mature women. Ashara and Elia sprung to mind, but his mind quickly replaced them with an image of his mother and later Catelyn. He imagined slowly peeling the layers off her and having her pretty and naked in front of him. He wondered if she shaved her cunt, the Dornish did that and Jon hoped it started to catch on. 

 

“Is everything to your liking your grace,” a servant asked, interrupting him from his thoughts. Jon quickly looked over at the blond haired maid and an evil idea crossed over his mind

 

“Send for Lady Catelyn,” Jon said confidently. “There is something that I need,” 

 

The maid nodded and quickly hurried away to fulfill the task. Jon’s breath quickened and his cock hardened in anticipation but thankfully the steam rising from the water would cover it somewhat. Then, he waited

 

After a few short minutes, Lady Catelyn arrived at the underground spring. She had not changed and she still wore the olive green dress from earlier

 

“Is everything alright my prince?” she asked and Jon could see the concern etched on her face. “Is the water too hot? Do you need more soap? More towels?”

 

“No everything is fine,” Jon said with a charming smile. “I just wished for some company that’s all,” 

 

“Oh,” Catelyn replied as she exhaled in relief and then she looked around the cave, searching for a seat that wasn’t there

 

“In the water Lady Catelyn,” Jon said simply and he watched as Catelyn blushed before she slowly started to shake her head

 

“My prince, I can’t, it’s not right,” she stammered and Jon smiled and shook his head

 

“Relax Lady Catelyn. I just wish to talk. I have some matters that I would like to discuss with you and I believe this is the most private place,” 

 

This seemed to catch her attention as she relaxed in posture slightly. Jon smiled and pressed the advantage

 

“I won’t look,” he said as he raised his hands to cover his eyes. He waited with baited breath as Catelyn deliberated silently. After what felt like an eternity, he heard a soft thud, followed by her slipping into the water. He resisted the urge to peak as his cock did a celebratory twitch.

 

“You may uncover your eyes,” Catelyn said and Jon quickly complied and smiled at what he saw. She had untied her long auburn hair and she was submerged to just below the neck. She was sat not far from him in the pool, just outside of arms length 

 

“Thank you Lady Catelyn,” 

 

“Seeing as we are in a rather informal setting, you may call me Catelyn,” she said and Jon smiled and nodded

 

“Thank you Catelyn. Now, my mother told me that you were looking at a betrothal between Sansa and my brother?” Jon asked and Catelyn blushed

 

“Yes, that was my wish, but Ned never made a formal offer,” she said and Jon could hear the twinge of disappointment in her voice. 

 

“A royal betrothal is a great honour,” Jon said slowly. “Perhaps I can speak to my father, and see what I can do,” 

 

Catelyn beamed at him as she moved closer to him

 

“You do me a great kindness my prince,” 

 

“Although there is one thing I desire in return,” Jon whispered as he moved closer to her. Soon they were touching knees in the water as Jon leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You,”

 

He began to place gentle kisses along her neck and thankfully, Catelyn did not immediately push him away. One hand reached out to cup a large bountiful breast and then Catelyn reacted

 

“No, we can’t,” she whispered as she slowly tried to wiggle away but Jon held her at arms length again. 

 

“Why not?” he asked as she stopped moving to look at him. Her lips looked soft and full and her hair was slightly wet from the water. Her mouth opened slightly but Jon silenced her

 

“It’s wrong,”

 

“Is it? I am your prince am I not?” Jon asked and she nodded slowly, unsure of where he was going. 

 

“Did you swear fealty to my father and to my house?” he asked and again Catelyn nodded. 

 

“Then what you are doing now, is serving your Prince,” Jon said in an authoritative turn. Then he cupped her face and kissed her softly, gently pressing his lips to her warm plump ones. Soon Catelyn returned the kiss and Jon took this as a sign to go ahead. 

 

His hands wandered to her breasts as he cupped and squeezed them. They were the largest he had felt before. He rolled a hard nipple in between his fingers as he stared into her blue eyes. Realising that the water was getting in the way, he used his strength to pick her up and place her on a towel on the side and this gave him a first good look at her.

 

Water poured off her body and pooled around her belly. Her skin was pale and slightly freckled but her breasts still held firm. Her nipples were hard and dark with arousal. Jon’s eyes moved lower and he found a neatly trimmed patch of auburn hair above her cunt. 

 

He looked up at her and gave a devilish smile before hoisting himself out of the water. Jon had a hard and lean body after years of exercise and training in the yard. He may not possess the ethereal Targaryen beauty of his brother, but he knew the effect that his body 

had on women. 

 

Catelyn licked her lips slowly as he strutted before he slowly fell to his knees and moved between her legs. Her blue eyes followed him all the way down. 

 

He moved close until his nose was practically in her cunt before he gently moved back and blew on her clit and Catelyn released a loud coo. Jon smiled and reached out with one hand to push a long slim finger inside of her, unsurprisingly she’s sopping wet. 

 

He pulled the digit out, held it up for Catelyn to see before licking his finger clean, Catelyn seemed entranced by his motions. Then he lowered his head again and he began to eat her cunt. 

 

He moved slowly at first as he explored and probed. His tongue moved in a long looping circle as he looked for a weaknesses, Catelyn sighed as he passed over a spot and Jon stored away that knowledge for later. He prodded and probed but he stayed away from her clit, determined to tease the Lady of Winterfell slowly. 

 

Despite his best attempts to tease and frustrate, it soon became clear that Catelyn had a lower tolerance. Her breathing began to quicken as she squirmed and moved underneath his ministrations. Jon could see the signs of her release quickly approaching so he changed his tactics

 

The long slow licks on her folds became sharper concentrated attacks on her clit. His tongue stroked it, before he felt it pulse and Catelyn released a loud moan. Her juices flooded into his mouth and Jon lapped them up hungrily. Catelyn came so much and so hard that some dribbled out of his mouth and down onto his chin but he lapped up his spoils nevertheless. 

 

When he was finished, he sat back on his haunches with a wolfish grin on his face as he watched her catch his breath. Her chest heaved as sweat trickled down between her breasts

 

“Where did you learn to do that,” she murmured as her breathing returned to normal. Jon just smiled and shrugged, not wishing to tell her the names of his lovers.

 

Catelyn looked at him and seemed to guess that he had other lovers, but it appeared that she had no problem with that. For she moved onto her hands and knees and crawled over to him, slowly moving her hips sideways as she did so. Her long red hair was like a mane down her back and Jon’s cock bobbed to full attention. 

 

Catelyn stopped in front of his hard length and gently breathed on him. The warm air was pleasant on his skin

 

“What a beautiful cock you have,” she murmured as she took him in hand. “A thick veiny length and fat full balls. Look at you, you’re leaking precious seed already,” 

 

“Suck me,” Jon ordered, his voice hoarse with desire. He was hard enough and it was time for him to be serviced. Catelyn Stark looked up at him with her bright blue eyes before slowly taking his length in her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

 

She only took the head in his mouth and bobbed before swirling her tongue around the tip. Jon groaned and pushed his hand into her wet red hair and forced her deeper. She got half of his thick cock down her throat before she began to gag. Jon wanted to fuck her face but he decided not to, not this time

 

Catelyn then began to bob hungrily, moving her head back and forth whilst her hands worked the rest of his shaft. She was apparently skilled, not the best Jon had had, but the taboo of taking another man’s wife was enough for him. Her blue eyes looked up at him for approval and Jon throbbed in her warm mouth. 

 

“Turn around,” he ordered. “I’ll have your cunt now,” and Catelyn quickly spun around for him. He moved between her legs and gently rubbed his leaking cock along her wet slit. Her cunt was wet and dripping and her lips were slightly parted from him. Jon resisted the urge to tease her further as he slowly slid into Catelyn Stark’s warm wet cunt

 

They both released a content sigh as Jon’s length slowly filled her. Jon gave her inch after inch until he was buried to the hilt, she was pleasantly tight and Jon began to slowly thrust into her. As he found his rhythm, his speed increased and so did Catelyn’s moans. Jon reached around with one hand to play with her breasts as he fucked her

 

“Harder,” she moaned and Jon complied. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed loudly in the cave they were in and so did Catelyn’s lewd moans

 

“You like that?” Jon grunted as he sunk low on her back so he could whisper in her ear. He changed his angle as he rutted into her and Catelyn whimpered happily, too caught up to answer. He smiled to himself as he began to circle his hips, pushing his cock all around cunt. Catelyn moaned and sank deeper, her arms no longer supporting her weight. 

 

“Such a filthy lady you are,” he murmured as he caressed her arse. “On your hands and knees in this cave. Taking my cock up your slutty cunt. What would your husband think,” 

 

That got a reaction from her as her walls tightened around him, it was as if she was trying to milk him. Jon bit his lip hard as he held off the urge to breed her. He slapped her arse again, savoured the sound and began to thrust again.

 

As he fucked her, her rosebud winked at him and he had a sudden desire to fuck it. Instead he put a finger in his mouth, and then shoved it into her arse. Catelyn moaned and bucked wildly against him like a bitch in heat.

 

Jon began to fuck her faster again, he leaned back and smacked her arse, hard, leaving a bright pink handprint on her cheeks. Jon grunted as he saw this, his animalistic instincts took over as he marked another man’s wife as his own. His heavy balls were slapping against her clit and it was no surprise when Jon felt Catelyn’s walls tighten around him as she cried out in a wave of pleasure. 

 

Her cunt squeezed and milked him as she came, it was almost as if she wanted to break his cock off and keep it in her cunt. 

 

He bit his lip and sunk his fingers into her fleshy pale arse cheeks as his balls boiled. He was so close to his release. He wanted to cum in her arse, and have her serve dinner with his seed leaking out of her but he did not have time. He slapped her arse again, hard. Hard enough to get her attention. She whipped her head around to look at him, her blue eyes were glossy with bliss.

 

“Turn around,” he ordered in a hoarse voice. “Turn around now or else I will breed you like the filthy slut you are,” 

 

That got her attention as she quickly spun around so she was on her knees in front of him. Jon stood up and began to stroke his cock, and soon, he came

 

Rope after rope of his milky white cum spurted out of his cock and onto Catelyn Stark’s face. One spurt landed across her nose, another landed on her puffy lips whilst another landed across her forehead and in her red hair. Jon’s aim sunk lower as he blasted her breasts with his milky white seed. 

 

Once his cock was finished, he sunk to his knees as he caught his breath, thoroughly spent and very satisfied. 

 

“So much my prince?” Catelyn asked as she scooped up the seed that was on her breast. 

 

“Aye, it had been a while,” he murmured as he watched her. She moved with one finger as she scooped up all the cum that was on her body and plopped it into her mouth.

 

“We wouldn’t want any of the royal seed to go to waste,” she said as she cleaned up his cum. Then she spotted some around his cock and she quickly went down to clean him. His still sensitive cock twitched in her mouth. Once he was clean she sat back and looked at him.

 

She looked beautiful, with her auburn hair falling naturally over her shoulders. He eyed her breasts eagerly and he realised that he had not given them the attention they deserved.

 

“Do you know of a quiet place in the castle?” Jon asked as his cock stirred again. Catelyn gave him a puzzled look before slowly nodding

 

“The broken first keep is mostly abandoned, why?”

 

“I’m going to fuck you again of course,” Jon said with a wicked smile that Catelyn slowly returned. Catelyn smiled as he snapped his fingers and pointed towards his cock. “Now suck me, I want you to eat your dinner with the taste of my seed still on your tounge,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do a Jon/Cersei next. Then either a Jon/Melissandre or Jon/Ellaria/Oberyn/mystery girl
> 
> This will most likely be part of a series regarding Jon and the some of the 'older' women of Westeros


End file.
